Under Dark Dreams (Undertale Fan Fiction)
by Friday Night 13
Summary: Ever since Frisk been on the surface with the monsters, she began to have horrible dreams of a mysterious shadow. One night the shadow try to have Frisk kill Papyrus but thankfully Frisk fought back. Soon Frisk and Sans both will find out that Chara is not evil but in control by the shadow man. Will Frisk save Chara and stop the shadow man? Read and Find out.
1. Chapter 1: Frisk's Dream

A human child wearing a blue shirt with pink stripes and blue shorts, has short brown hair was walking down on the sidewalk has a brown backpack on her back. Along with this child was a twelve year old skeleton girl wearing a green dress and black boots, has long dark brown hair with her bang off to the side covering her right blind eye socket. The human child look up and asked "can I tell you something"? The skeleton girl nodded and said "sure thing, Frisk". Frisk sigh and said "Coco, have you had a feeling that something is out to get you"? Coco turn to Frisk and asked in concerned "what do you mean"? Frisk look down and said "well, I been having these dreams for quite sometimes and mostly is the time where I was being prosiest by Chara. I don't think it's Chara at all that causing this". Coco eyes pupil disappear and she stop in her deep thought. Frisk saw Coco was in deep thought asked "Coco, what are you thinking about"? Coco eye pupil return and she turn to Frisk saying "sorry but I had thought about last week of what Gaster was telling me". Frisk look at Coco confused and asked "um... what do you mean"? Coco gave a soft sigh and said "well he's been telling me that way long ago before the war broke out between the two races was a demonic shadow who was second best because he felt that everyone hated him and didn't want nothing to do with him. So he decide to get the humans souls but the monsters stopped him and cause him to be banish from the land forever. But legends says that the demonic shadow is planning on returning back to the surface and wants the souls of humans who has very special kinds of souls". Frisk gulped and Coco saw Frisk worried look and said "I know it may be scary but Gaster never fables of anything. To me that this demonic shadow could be looking for you, it may be possible". Frisk look down and didn't say anything, Coco sighs and said "you know that Sans and Toriel would not let that happen. I wouldn't let it happen, even though if it means risking my life for it".

Frisk didn't say anything and Coco could see that Frisk was scared. Coco spoke up saying "hey, let's not worry about it right now. Besides it's best that you and I are the only ones know about it". Frisk nodded and said "I don't want anybody worry about me". Coco nodded and said "yeah, well come on. Let's get home before Toriel and Sans began to freak out wondering where we are at". Frisk giggled and said "yeah, let's go home". Coco and Frisk both began to walk back home, once they were both at their house which both of them live together since they came up to the surface. Just then Coco heard giggles behind her, as she was about to turn around that's when she felt someone grabbing her right leg. She look down to see a small lavender spider with two black picky tail hair and wearing a pink T shirt and pink pants. Has six arms and two legs which total of eight and has six eyes. Coco smiled and said "hey there Mia, what are you doing"? Mia look up at Coco and said with a smile "playing with you and Frisk". Frisk giggled and Coco began to laugh. Just then a high screech pitch noise was heard. Mia look over and said "oh mommy's calling us. I better go now, bye bye". Mia jump off of Coco's leg and ran to go back to her mother. Coco smiled shaking her head, "that spider, she's so adorable and cute". Frisk nodded saying "also adventurous". Coco nodded and said "she so small that you barley be able to see her". Frisk giggled just then a female goat wearing a purple dress and a white purl necklace she made two weeks ago and has fang showing from her mouth and floppy ears walk to the top of the steps. The female goat smiles and said "I was beginning to worry about you two". Coco smiled and said "sorry Toriel, we got a little distraction". Coco gave a wink at Frisk and Frisk smiles at her. Toriel smiles and said "Papyrus and Sans went out to get some grocery for me. They'll be back very soon". Coco nodded and said "okay, come on Frisk, Let's see what we can do to hump up our school skills". Toriel and Frisk both laugh at Coco's pun. Toriel shook her head and said "you're as good as your brother". Coco shrugs and said "ah... learn from the expert brother". Toriel let Coco and Frisk in the house first then she came in afterwards.

Frisk went upstairs dragging her bag on the staircase. Coco went into the small living room with two rocking chairs, a blue couch, and a coffee table made out of glass. Coco flop herself down on the couch and put her legs on the couch and looked as if she was down to the count. "Aw... feels good to be home for the weekends". Toriel shook her head and went into the kitchen to cook for supper. Frisk however put her bag on the side of her bed and sat on the bed thinking about earlier of what Coco telling her about the demonic shadow. Frisk thought to herself "I wonder if this demonic shadow is the one causing my dreams, if so how he knows about me and Chara"? Frisk just couldn't shake the feeling off of the dreams she's been having past couple of nights. Frisk got up and went into the next room which was Coco's room and look at the three full shelves of books. Frisk knew that all the books are full of either fairy tale or non fiction books about the history of Underground and the surface. Frisk wonder if Coco has a book talk about this demonic shadow. But each book Frisk look, no book on the demonic shadow. So Frisk went back into her room and sat back down on the bed, she grab her bag and put it on her bed and zip it open. She pull out a science book and a notebook. Frisk put her bag down and lay on her bed to work on her homework.

Later that night everyone was all sleeping. Frisk however was tossing and turning in her bed, having a horrible nightmare. The one she's been having each night but this in particulate was the worse.

 _Frisk saw herself in pitch darkness, not knowing where she was till she heard a filmier male's voice, still unsure who it is. The voice said in low tone "I know all about your determination Frisk, you can't hide from me. No one cares for you, everyone hates you. Remember how you and that comedian fought in Judgement Hall". Soon a window image appear in from of Frisk, a image of her and a small skeleton wearing a blue jacket a white shirt inside and pink slippers, name Sans being in Judgement Hall. Frisk sees that she was being control by Chara. In the image Sans' right eye socket was deep blue and was using his gaster blasters at her. Frisk remembering what happen was frightened and tried not to watch but it was hard. Then everything around her began to change and soon she saw that she was on the pile of yellow flowers. She recognize where she was and soon a female voice was heard. Frisk smiled knowing this voice, she turn around to see Toriel looking at her. Frisk smiled and said "oh mom". Frisk was about to hug Toriel when all of sudden Toriel began to attack her with fireball. Frisk dodge the fireball and yelled "Mom, what are you doing"? Toriel didn't answer and soon Toriel began to change into a dark shadow looks to be a man figure with bright red eyes in the middle was a black cat pupil eyes. Frisk not only in shock but terrify to see this shadow figure staring at her._

 _The shadow laugh and asked "how was it Frisk? Was it terrifying to see one of your own family trying to kill you"? Frisk stood up with Determination and said "you were pretending to be my mom. Mom will never hurt me and Sans made a promise to me that he won't hurt me again". The shadow laugh and said "oh Frisk, you still don't get it do you"? Frisk look at the shadow and asked "w-what do you mean"? The shadow said with his eyes pupil moving to one side of both of his eyes making Frisk being creep out, "don't you see? No one will want you around, everyone hates you". Frisk cried out with tears flowing down on her cheeks "no, your wrong! That's never going to happen again"! The shadow said "well you may say that now but I assure you that no one wants you specially after what you've done to them all. The only ones you never killed is Sans and Coco". Frisk began to cry and said tearfully "you're a liar, just like Chara". The shadow laugh and said "I know her very well. The first human to fall in the Underground". Frisk didn't bother to ask, she was still upset at what the shadow said to her. The shadow said with his eyes pupil moving to one side and to another, "face it Frisk, you can keep on saving everyone but it won't last forever. You and I know that. So just RESET... so we can be the best of friends". Frisk look up at the shadow and yelled "No! Never I will RESET again. I promised". The shadow said with irritation "very well then I have no choice but to steal your soul". Just then Frisk began to feel pain inside of her body and soon she look down to see some vines wrapping around her. It made her remember of Flowey and the way he done it to her. Frisk tried to fight but she was unable to free herself. The shadow laugh evilly and said "now do you understand what I'm trying to get at". Frisk struggle and soon the vines began to wrap itself tighter that cause her to scream in pain._

Frisk woke up to find herself crying in her bed. She sniffled a few time and wiped her tears away. Soon the door to her bedroom open and the light of her room came on, Frisk turn to see Toriel and Sans running to her side. Toriel asked worryingly "oh my child, are you alright"? Sans look at Frisk and ask "jeez, kid what happen to you"? Frisk sigh and said "I had a bad dream". Toriel sigh and said "don't worry my child dreams don't always come true". Sans ask with worry "do ya wanna talk about it"? Frisk shook her head and said "no, I don't". Just then a tall skeleton wearing an orange T shirt that says "Cool Bro" on it has red boots came in worryingly asked "what happen? Is the human alright"? Sans look up and said "don't worry Papyrus, the kid just had a bad dream". Papyrus walk up to Frisk and said seeing that Frisk was crying in her sleep "don't worry human the Great Papyrus is here for you". Frisk smiled and began to giggle which made Toriel and Sans feel a little bit better to see that Frisk was feeling better. Papyrus look at Frisk and asked "human do you want to sleep with me tonight"? Frisk nodded thinking that maybe if she's with Papyrus nothing will happen to her. Papyrus smiled and said "okay human, I'll carry you there myself". Papyrus picked Frisk up and carry Frisk in his arms. Sans smiled and said "I think that if Frisk is with someone as cool as you bro, then she's safe". Papyrus smiled and carry Frisk out of the room and took her to his room. Toriel sigh and turn to Sans and asked "Sans, do you think that the dream she had could be dangerous"? Sans shrugs and said "don't know, the kid is too scared to even speak". Toriel and Sans walk out of the room and went back to their rooms to sleep.

Meantime in the other room next to the door leading to Frisk's room was Coco. She heard everything on the other side. Coco sighs and said "poor Frisk, I wish I knew how to help. I wonder if this demonic shadow legend is all true". Coco didn't know what to think but had a bad feeling that the worse is not yet over. She went back to bed and soon fell asleep but deep in her heart that something bad was going to happen tonight. Though she didn't know what.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Okay well I'm making Frisk as a girl if you haven't notice. Plus I put some of my O.C. characters in to the story like Coco, the shadow man (he's got a name not telling you yet and no it's not Flowey) and Mia. So don't condemned the characters or the story itself. Took me two days to finish this chapter. I do hope that you enjoy this chapter and there are more to come. Also go easy on me, this is my first Undertale fanfic story I did so please tried to be nice if you do comment me.**_


	2. Chapter 2: Horrible Night

Papyrus kept Frisk close to him in his bed sleeping soundly. Just then a shadow appear in front of Papyrus bed looking at the two of them sleeping. The shadow gave a wide grin and slowly walk to Frisk side saying in a whisper tone, "let's see how my alternate powers are. Since that little brat decide to give part of her Determination to me". Soon the shadow use his strings magic to wrap Frisk's soul with it. A red heart appear on Frisk and soon black strings was surrounding the heart and causing the heart to glow dimmer. Soon Frisk woke up to her horror of lots of string wrapping her soul. Frisk was going to scream till a black hand quickly cover her mouth so she couldn't scream. The shadow smiled and said "remember me, I'm the one who visit you in your dreams". Frisk eyes widened and tears started to flow out of her eyes. "What's the matter? Don't like this? You can't run at all from me, since now I have Determination. I can use you like a puppet just like before from another girl you and I know of". Frisk was too scared to even think of what the shadow was even talking about. The shadow laugh and said "I know what's your thinking. This is no dream it's all real and by the way this string will help me to control you. All I have to do is make you do what I want you to and then you've have no choice but do what I do". He forcefully pull Frisk out of bed and out of Papyrus arms. Frisk could feel her soul was stringing in pain and she too was in so much pain. It felt just like how she faced with Flowey and his vines. The shadow smiles again and said "hmm... I've got to see how this Determination and my magic can help me control you". Just then the shadow turn to see that Papyrus had woken up to see that Frisk wasn't with him. The shadow smiled and said "I know what" the shadow soon made a club in his right hand that's not covering Frisk's mouth. He force Frisk to grab the club saying "this will take care of that comedian's brother, let's kill him". Frisk tried to let go of the club but somehow the magic the shadow was using was making her to hold the club in both of her hands. The shadow said "now let's have fun, soon we both will be working as a team". Frisk was terrified and wanted to cry out to Papyrus to run but she couldn't with the shadow's hand covering her mouth.

The shadow put his hands away from Frisk's mouth so she can speak to Papyrus. "You have to go"! Papyrus turn and said happily "Frisk, there you are. I was worried that you ran off or was in danger". Papyrus couldn't see Frisk was being control by the shadow, nor he didn't see Frisk's soul was string up since the room was so dark it was hard to see. Soon Frisk look to see her soul was turned from red to deep blackish blue color. Frisk look up at Papyrus tearfully saying "Uncle Papyrus, run now, please"! Papyrus was confused, but was shock when he saw Frisk's left eye turn deep red and right side stay blue. "Human, I don't understand why are your one eye red and the other blue"? Frisk didn't answer but cried out "please run, I don't want to hurt you. I can't control him please"! Papyrus was so confused that he didn't expect what came next. Frisk was force to go at Papyrus with the club raise above her head. Frisk tears were drowning down like rain across her face. Papyrus was able to dodge the first hit from Frisk but the second he nearly got strike. The shadow laugh evilly seeing Papyrus terrify face expression. The shadow made Frisk to raise the club and ready to strike at Papyrus. Papyrus lay on the floor with his hand raise above his head and his eyes were glowing orange.

Papyrus said with plead "human, please don't do this to me. I know you can do better then this. I may not understand what's going on but I know one thing is that you're stronger then what you think. Even if you may not think that but you are, please Frisk don't do this". Frisk cried and wanted to stop but with under the shadow's control she couldn't. Frisk said tearfully "I'm so sorry Paps, I can't stop this". Soon Frisk felt her arm ready to swing down at Papyrus and she close her eyes for the worse to come. Just as she felt her arms raising down fast at Papyrus that's when she felt her arms being stopped. Frisk open her eyes to see that the club was half way to her waist line at Papyrus who had his two arms cross over his face in terror. Then she saw that her soul was turn back to red and the strings disappear and off of her soul. Her soul went back into her body and her eyes were back to normal. Just then she felt herself being lifted off of the ground, she turn to see Sans was upset at Frisk for almost causing his brother's death. Frisk began to cry even harder knowing that Sans was going to kill her. That was till Papyrus stood up and cried out "Sans, don't harm the human. She was being control by something. I saw her eyes were half red and half blue. Please don't harm the human". Sans then understood what was going on and let Frisk down and look to his brother, "Paps, go downstairs and get a drink. I'll be there in a moment". Papyrus look at Sans and asked "you're not going to hurt Frisk, are you Sans"? Sans shook his head and said "nah, just gonna speak to her. Just need some privacy for a moment". Papyrus nodded trusting his brother and left the room making sure he closed the door behind him.

Sans sigh and said seeing how scared Frisk was, "sorry kid, I didn't know what came over me there. You know I don't wanna hurts you". Frisk cried saying "I don't want to be control by him". Sans was confused and asked "who are you talking about"? Frisk look up and relished Sans heard her. She tried to cover it up saying "I... don't know what you saying". Sans knew that Frisk lied and said "come on Frisk, don't lie to me. Tell me what's going on. I want to protect you but I can't if you don't tell me what's going on". Frisk sigh and explain to Sans about the dreams she's been having and that tonight was the first night she was able to see who was causing all these dreams and that shadow was the one tried to make her kill Papyrus. Once she finish telling Sans about the shadow, she burst out crying saying "I didn't want to hurt Uncle Papyrus". Sans held Frisk close to him saying "it's okay, shh... I'm here baby bones. I'm always here for you". Frisk cried in Sans jacket, she was scared and terrified at the same time. Sans thought to himself without Frisk hearing him "whoever or whatever you are. If you hurt Frisk again, you're gonna get dunked on". Sans picked Frisk up and carry her downstairs to meet up with Papyrus. Once downstairs Sans place Frisk in between him and Papyrus. Sans look up at Papyrus and said "you're right bro, she was being control by something. Though I don't know what. Frisk is terrified by whatever that control her". Papyrus look at Frisk and held her close to him saying "don't worry human, the Great Papyrus is here for you". Sans rub Frisk's hair and said "we do not tell Coco or Toriel about this at all". Papyrus nodded and kept Frisk close to him trying to keep Frisk calm down. Sans was sad and upset to see Frisk scared like that. Sans put his bony hand on Frisk's shoulder saying "don't worry kid, we're here for ya. No one is gonna hurt you or Paps again. I can reassure that". Frisk did felt safe with Sans and Papyrus both by her side though she knew they can't keep her safe from the shadow man forever.

* * *

 ** _Arthur_** _ **Note :**_ _ **Got this chapter done, it may be a little spooky but I just wanted to put it in there to show how the shadow man is capable with his magic. By the way the shadow is also another O.C. character I done. It's probably too confusing of what the shadow man is talking about but it's make better since when this story continue on. Also the events I got some ideas from two comics on Deviant Art and on YouTube. Though mostly I made the event to work for this chapter.**_


	3. Chapter 3 The Truth Be Told

Morning came and everyone was up getting ready for today. Frisk was still a bit shaken up about last night. Frisk has just got dressed and was making her bed when she heard the shadow's man voice behind her. Frisk froze dare not turn around to face the shadow man. Frisk asked "what do you want"? The shadow man said with deep tone "don't be foolish child, you know very well what I want". Frisk began to tear up asking "why are you doing this to me"? The shadow man said in more of a deeper voice "like I said, use you as a puppet". Frisk tears began to show on her cheeks and said "I'm not going to kill anyone again". The shadow man laughs and said "you may recall that but in the end it will just be the same and you'll just RESET... over, and over and over again". Frisk cried and yelled "leave me alone"! The shadow man said with his voice being in a normal humans tone "come on Frisk, we all know that you'll be bored of this. Let's just make things different again". Frisk shook her head saying "no, I like this timeline and you'll not gonna make me change it". The shadow laughs again and said in a little bit deeper tone "come on, don't be a dummy. You only a tiny human that can't stand a chance to be in this world". Frisk shook her head and yell "you're wrong! You just want me to Reset and start this timeline all over"! The shadow said "well I see your beginning to think but not smart to overcome me". The shadow was gonna grab hold of Frisk when a loud voice was heard behind the shadow and Frisk, "who on earth are you and what the heck you doing here"? The shadow and Frisk both turn to see Coco was upset and ready for attack if needed so. The shadow smiled and said "aw... I remember you. The sister of that comedian. The one call Soul Keeper". Coco look at the shadow curious and asked "how did you know that"? The shadow smiled and said "don't you remember how we fought and you almost die to bring Frisk's soul back".

Coco look at the shadow and asked "what are you taking about"? The shadow smiled and continue "I was there the whole time controlling Frisk's body and Chara soul". Coco thought a moment then realized what the shadow was saying. "So all this time, Chara was never the one that cause all this. It was you the whole time". The shadow nodded then Coco thought something she never thought before "that's make since why Chara was too afraid to leave Frisk's body. She was too afraid if she left Frisk's body, you'll destroy her soul". The shadow smiled and said "huh? You are very clever Soul Keeper, but not correctly right". Coco look at the shadow and asked "what do you mean"? The shadow smiled and said "I never destroy Chara after the fight, I put her somewhere where no one can find her. She's my prisoner now and plus Chara gave me the power of Determination. Chara gave up because thinking that no one will understand, everyone hates her. Just like before she came to the Underground". Coco felt guilt crawling down her back hearing this, she felt horrible to not understand or listen to Chara's deep inside pain. Frisk began to understand what was going on and asked "so who are you anyways"? The shadow smiled and said "I'm Louis, the one who almost destroy humanity if it wasn't for the king or his royal guards I would have". Coco stopped and look at Louis saying "you the one that tries to take over the surface and take all humans souls". Louis nodded saying "that's right Coco, I am and I would have gotten away with it if Asgore wouldn't have banished me forever. But now with Chara's power I had the ability to come back and get a hold of Frisk's soul". Coco look at Louis and said stepping in front of Frisk, "over my dead body Louis, you'll never get a hold of Frisk at all".

Louis smiled and said "oh I will, not just yet but I will and when I do I'll be unstoppable to defeat with both girls Determination". Soon Louis disappear and cause the room to go cold for a few minutes then it got warn again. Frisk look up at Coco and said "Coco, we have to find Chara". Coco sigh and said "yeah, I know but I don't even know where Chara would be and I'm sure Gaster don't either". Frisk said looking stern "we can't give up". Coco smiled and said "I know but we have to first figure out where he's hiding Chara". Just then the door in Frisk's room open up to reveal Sans looking a bit worry. Coco and Frisk turn and both smiled at Sans. Sans asked "hey is everything alright"? Frisk and Coco both nodded and Coco answer "just uh... kinda been busy with our homework, Frisk wanted me to help her with a question". Sans wasn't sure if Coco was telling the truth or not but he went with it saying "okay, well breakfast is ready". Coco nodded and said "kay, we'll be down in a moment". Sans nodded and close the door and went to join Toriel and Papyrus. Coco look at Frisk and said "well we better keep this a secret till we can figure out where Chara is at". Frisk nodded agreeing with Coco, besides Frisk didn't want her family to worry plus Papyrus and Sans been though enough from last night. Frisk didn't tell Coco about last night because she didn't want to think about it. The girls went out of the room and went to join their family.

Though Frisk wanted to find Chara and help Chara. How Frisk was going to help? She didn't know the answer but knew that if she didn't, Louis is gonna have the strength of power to take Frisk's soul and perhaps trap her too.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note: Well got to know the shadow's name finally. I hope you like it plus apologies for the hold up again. I'm planning on getting this story done. So thanks for reading this story also for favoring and following this story too. **_


	4. Chapter 4 Another Bad Dream

Later on that evening, Frisk went to her room to read a book. Frisk was tired of earlier when she went to meet her friend from school. Frisk had a good time there at her friend's house that she was too tired to read. Frisk eyes were getting heaver and heaver that soon she fell asleep. At first it was a good dream she had with her helping the monsters from the Underground to the surface. She smiled as she dream this, but very soon her happy smile was quickly turn to horror and tears began to run down her face. In her dream was Louis again and this time he had a surprise for her.

 _Frisk saw that everything change from her being on the surface with her family to a weird strange place that was fill with darkness. She didn't even know where she was at. She looked around but still couldn't figure out what was going on. Then that same voice was heard and Frisk knew that it was Louis, "welcome to my home, Frisk". Frisk turn and asked "home, what do you mean"? Louis smiled and said "oh I almost forgot, this is where I keep Chara at. I'll do the same to you". Frisk said "but I don't even know how I got here". Louis smiled and said "your not physically here, your soul is though even though your dream". Frisk was frightened by this. She didn't know what to think now. Louis smiled and said "besides you won't be able to see her yet anyways. I have big plans for you anyways". Soon Louis disappear and Frisk was all alone in the dark that is till a window open up and she could see Chara dead body being carry by a young goat boy with green shirt (same as Chara) and light green stripe on the shirt name Asriel. Frisk's eyes widened for she remember seeing this image before when she was fighting with Asriel. But things began to turn when the image change to Chara's soul was devastated and sad._

 _Frisk watch as the image was showing a story like of what happen after Chara died. The image shown that Chara was alone and in tears after she seen what happen to her brother Asriel. She felt alone and scared unsure of where to go. Then Louis appear in front of her, Chara look up to see Louis looking at her with the smirk expression on his face. Chara said tearfully "y...y... you were right, they hate us". Louis nodded saying "see what I told you, now look what happen. You had a perfect brother till now he's been turn to a flower". Chara cried even harder, Louis pretend to be friendly saying "there, there, do not worry. I'm here for you. Now there is one thing I can keep you alive". Chara look up and asked tearfully "what's that". Louis smiled and said "if you give up your soul to me then I'll promise you that I'll find someone to have the same soul as you and give your soul to that body". Chara wipe her tear away and asked "but isn't that like stealing someone else body"? Louis sighs and said "look I'm trying to help here, if you want to be alive then you will do I say". Chara sighs and said with regret "alright I'll do it, I'll let you take me". Louis smiled and said "very good girl"._

 _Louis use his string to wrap up Chara and cause her to be in pain. Louis smiled evilly and said with a really deep growl voice, "you fool, thinking that I'll spare you. Ha, now you are all mine and you'll be my puppet". Chara scream and yelled "what are you... no you lied to me"! Louis took Chara deeper into the darkness and Chara's scream grew denser and denser till couldn't be heard no more. The image disappear and soon a familiar figure stood in front of Frisk with a black coat looks a bit raggy mud on the bottom and had a skull face with a black mark across his right eye socket. Frisk smiled knowing this monster wasn't evil but someone she knew well. "W.D. Gaster, glad to see you and not Louis". Gaster nodded and said "hello Frisk, it's good to see you as well. But listen to me, that image was true and Chara is in great danger. I thought she was the trouble maker in the first place but I see she's not". Frisk look at Gaster confused and Gaster continue "I never told Coco yet about this, but I believe Louis isn't kidding about having Chara's Determination. He's after you Frisk, he wants you Determination. Don't give in like Chara did, keep you soul safe". Frisk sighs and said "I don't even know how I could help though". Gaster smiles and ask "remember how you stop Asriel and save your friends"? Frisk nodded and said "with the six other souls including mine to stop Asriel and save him with my family". Gaster nods saying "that's right dear, now you and Chara can both do the same. Convince Chara that you care for her and show your true Mercy to her. Then and only then she'll listen". Frisk sighs and said "I don't even know where Chara is". Gaster sighs and said "neither do I but I know with you Determination you'll be able to find Chara and stop Louis"._

 _Frisk thought a moment then asked "what if Louis does win and trap me here with him"? Gaster said "don't say that Frisk, you can win. With the help of Coco, Chara and the six human souls you can all beat him if only all of you can believe". Frisk thought again and then understood what Gaster was saying. Frisk looks at Gaster and said "I think I understand, with my Determination to save Chara and stop Louis then I'll never give up". Gaster smiles and said "very good, now I think there's someone trying to wake you up". Frisk smiles and said "thanks you Gaster". Gaster smiles and said "your welcome, Frisk"._

Soon the dream ended and as Frisk woke up, she saw Sans trying to get her up. Frisk yawn and asked "what's going on"? Sans gave a huge relief and said "gee kid, you really gave me the scare for a moment. It's a good thing Toriel, Paps, and Coco are all outside. I thought that I had to get them". Frisk looked at Sans and asked "how long have I been asleep"? Sans said "ah... about I don't know but seems you've been asleep for a while. I just been here two minutes trying to wake you up". Frisk looked around knowing that she was back in her room and not in a pitch dark room. Sans sighs and asked "kid, I see you were crying in your sleep. Was it that shadow man again"? Frisk look down and nodded. Sans sigh and asked "what did he do to you this time"? Frisk didn't know how to answer that question, she didn't want Sans to know about Chara or what Gaster told her to do. Frisk just kept her head down and didn't saw anything. Sans sighs seeing that Frisk didn't want to talk. Sans got on the bed with her and said rubbing Frisk's hair "you don't have to talk about it right away, I understand. Must have been pretty bad dream you had". Frisk nods and put her head on Sans jacket and began to cry. Sans held Frisk closer saying "sh... it's okay Frisk, I'm here for ya. I'll always be here for ya baby bones". Sans look out the window from the bed holding Frisk in his arms. He wanted to protect Frisk from this shadow man but how could he. Sans began to tear up a little but wipe it away when he saw Frisk's door being open and standing there was Papyrus.

Papyrus saw Sans and Frisk asked worryingly "Sans, human, what's going on"? Sans sigh and said "the kid fell asleep and had another nightmare". Papyrus sighs and walk up to Frisk and Sans. "Poor Frisk, I wish there was a way to keep these dreams away from the human". Sans nods saying "I know bro, I do too". Frisk look at Papyrus and smiled a little but was still crying. Papyrus knelt down saying "there, there, human, don't worry. The Great Papyrus is here to help". Frisk giggled a little letting Papyrus pick her up. Sans smiled and said "hey Paps, why don't ya go down stairs and perhaps make some spaghetti for Frisk". Papyrus smiled and look at Frisk asking "how about it human"? Frisk nods knowing that food will help her nerves to calm down. Papyrus smiled wider and said "NEH, heh, heh, I shall cook some spaghetti for you human, to calm you down with a warm noodles in your tummy". Frisk giggled and Sans smiled saying "also with some wiring strikingly spice to add for the bony spice noodles". Papyrus yell ignoring "oh my gosh Sans, not those puns again"! Sans and Frisk both laugh and they went down stairs. Papyrus made big plate of spaghetti and place it down for Frisk to eat. Frisk like the spaghetti and ate it all up, as always made Papyrus feel so proud of himself to successfully cook something and someone liking his cooking. Sans pick Frisk back up and took her in the living room and sat her down next to him on the couch. Frisk held Sans tight and asked "Sans, you won't let nothing bad happen to me, will you"? Sans look down at Frisk and said "never, I'll fight if someone try to hurt you, baby bones". Frisk smiled and rest her head on Sans shoulder. Sans laughs quietly saying "ha, don't worry kid, I'm always here for ya not matter what".


	5. Chapter 5 Kidnapped!

Later on Frisk went outside by herself without anyone even knowing that she was outside. Frisk kept thinking of how she was going to help save Chara. Just then a voice was heard and Frisk close her eyes knowing that the voice was Louis again. Frisk asked a bit irritated "what do you want"? Louis said "oh Frisk, you now sounding like Chara". Frisk could feel Louis big hand touching her shoulder. Frisk began to cry and didn't know what else to do. Then a moment later Frisk could hear Sans calling out her name. Frisk smiled hearing Sans voice and cried out "Sans, help"! Louis growl and said "not this time, that comedian is not going to help you now". Just then Frisk could feel the strings wrapping her body up and including her soul. Frisk yelled in horror remembering the first time Louis done to her. Just then Frisk heard Sans voice cried out her name. Frisk turn to see Sans was running towards her to save her. Louis laugh and said to Sans "come on comedian, try to save this human child". Sans stop and ask "why does that sounds so filmier"?

Louis smiled and said "let's just say we met before doing the time in Judgement Hall. I do say your gaster blasters are quite touching". Sans look at Louis and asked "how on earth you knew that"? Louis smiled and said "I was in control the entire time not only Chara but with Frisk as well. Though Frisk was never in her body though". Sans growl saying "so it was you the whole time. You are that shadow man cause Frisk to try to kill my brother and all those dreams Frisk been telling me". Louis smiled saying "yep, I'm the shadow that been in dark dreams". Sans saw that Frisk was all tied up of Louis black string and saw Frisk's soul also tied up with the black string. Sans heart fell as he saw Frisk was in pain and in terror of harms way. Louis could sense what Sans was thinking and said "you really care for this human? How pathetic! You didn't care for Frisk in the first place. Why care now? Kill her then it will be all over". Sans look at Frisk and said with his white pupil disappear and his blue flashing pupil was shown on his right eye socket saying, "you really think that I'm that stupid? Ha, I'll made a promise and that promise will never be broken". Sans use his bones to attack Louis which Louis use his own power to destroy the bones.

It gone on like that for a while, that is till Louis yell "stop, now"! Sans stop and asked "why? Don't like the bones"? Louis snarl saying "no, you idiot! Besides I have a deal with you". Sans was able to see Louis well enough to see the dark red eyes with the black pupil cat eyes looking at him. "What is it"? Louis smiled and said "I'll spare this human if you let me take you instead and make you stay with me forever". Frisk heard this and yelled out to Sans "Uncle Sans, don't do this"! Sans put his head down for a moment then he look up and his blue pupil disappear only his black hollow eye sockets were shown. Sans sigh and said "alright take me, but let the kid go now". Louis said with a evil smile saying "oh Sans, you walk right into my trap. I'm not the kind of guy to keep promises or deals". Sans blue pupil came back and asked "what's that mean"? Louis use his string to tie Sans up into it like he done to Frisk and said laughing "fools, you both are now my slaves and you human shall be reunited with that other human girl Chara". Frisk's eyes widened but was scared to death. Sans tried to get out of the strings of Louis but the strings were too strong for Sans to break free. Soon Louis use his magic to take Sans and Frisk with him in a flash.

Two minutes later Papyrus and Toriel both came out and soon they saw a red ketchup bottle on the ground. Papyrus picked it up and said with worry "Sans always carry this with him. That means he's in trouble and possibly the human as well". Toriel put her hand on her forehead saying "not Sans or my child". Papyrus said "maybe Undyne will help us". Toriel nods and the two of them took off to Undyne and Alphys house. In the meantime Coco had just came in from the garage when she saw that no one was in the house. She shrugs thinking that everyone is probably is outside. Just as she was going to go outside that's when she saw Gaster came appear to her. Coco said "oh Gaster, I didn't think that I'll see you here so soon". Gaster sighs saying "I have no choice, your brother Sans and your niece Frisk are both in danger". Coco look at Gaster with shock and asked "what do you mean"? Gaster sigh and said "Louis is at it again, this time he wants Frisk and Chara soul and with Sans being trap, he has the control to be able to take Frisk's soul". Coco ask with worry "where am I going to find them"? Gaster said "don't worry, I'll use my magic to take you right to where Louis is hiding them. But you must let Frisk and Chara destroy Louis themselves, the humans girls are the only ones to stop him along with the other humans souls that Asgore took".

Coco nods understanding and said "don't worry Gaster, I'll let Chara and Frisk do it on their own. But I will help them escape". Gaster nods saying "good, now go into that portal I made" pointed at the black swirling portal on the wall. Coco nods and Gaster continue "once you feel you fell onto a hard wood ground there you made it to where Louis is hiding them". Coco look at Gaster and said "thanks a whole lot and I'll save them all". Coco ran into the portal and once she was inside the portal close up and Gaster disappeared into thin air.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **another chapter is done. Sorry for the hold up but gotten busy with school and now I'm back for the weekend to work on this story. I hope you enjoy this chapter and again thank you for reading this story and for those who favor and following this story.**_


	6. Chapter 6 Power of DETERMINATION!

Louis put Frisk in the dark dungeon while taking Sans with him. Frisk cried knowing that Sans was now in trouble. Just then as Frisk thought that she was alone, she heard a familiar child's voice saying "hello Frisk, it's nice to see you again". Frisk turn to see a girl with lighter brown hair with a dark green shirt and light green stripe on the shirt, and brown pants. The girl's eyes are light brown and her face is slimier to Frisk's. Frisk smiled and hugged the girl saying "Chara, I'm so sorry for not realizing that you were in danger like this". Chara was a bit shock to have someone other then Asriel hugging her. Frisk let go and said "I'm so, so sorry for..." Chara put her finger on Frisk's lip saying "hey, it's not your fault. Besides we both couldn't control Louis". Frisk sigh saying "but now that he has Sans and..." Chara's eyes widened and asked "wait, Sans here too"? Frisk nods and Chara put her head down remembering how Sans had fought with her and Frisk. Frisk saw Chara's scared face expression and said "don't worry Chara, he's nicer then what you think. Don't worry I'll explain to him everything once we figure out how to get out of here". Chara sigh saying "Frisk, listen there is no way we're getting out of here. I tried but it fails all the time". Frisk look at Chara and said holding both Chara's hands "we will as long as we have our Determination". Chara shook her head saying "Louis, already has my Determination". Frisk smiled and said "but not mine, together we can stop him. That's what W.D. Gaster told me". Chara look at Frisk and asked "how do you know him"? Frisk shrugs and said "let's say we met before". Chara scratch her head unsure what Frisk meant.

Just then they heard footstep not far from where the girls were, then they heard another female voice calling Frisk and Sans name. Frisk smiled and said "that's Coco". Chara gulp and said "oh no, her too". Frisk said "she already knows what happen and knows that this isn't your fault". Chara sighs and said "okay, if you say so". Frisk nods and yell out "over here, Coco"! Just then Coco turn to see Frisk was in the dungeon with strong bars. Coco ran to Frisk and hugged Frisk saying "oh gosh, thank havens that you're alright". Coco let go and turn to see Chara walking up beside Frisk, Coco sigh and said "hello there Chara". Chara gulped and said scared "h... h... hello". Coco smiles and said "hey, don't fear me. Look I'm terribly sorry for not knowing the true meaning here. I never knew that Louis had you under his control". Chara sighs saying "yeah, I know. So I guess this means your not gonna fight huh"? Coco shook her head saying "only Louis I will, but not you". Chara smiled and said "thanks". Coco look at the bars and said "hmm... well I think Sans will be able to break these bars. Wait, where is Sans anyways"? Frisk answer "I saw Louis taking him somewhere in the dark". Coco nods saying "okay, I'll see if I can find him and he'll set you girls free". Frisk said "just please be careful". Coco nods saying "don't worry I got my back" Coco wink and made Frisk giggled. Chara was confused by that remark. Coco ran off to find her brother and hopefully set Frisk and Chara free.

Meanwhile Louis had Sans tied up in the chair from his strings. Sans fought but unable to break the strings. Louis only laughs and said "oh Sans, you really think you are tough guy, don't ya? Well I believe you're not". Sans huffed angrily saying "you're not gonna get away with this, you dirty brother killer". Louis smiled and said "so I guess now you're getting what I meant earlier before. Well that's just fine, but you're never going to see your little adopted niece ever again". Sans growl and said "one hand on Frisk, I swear that you're gonna get dunked on". Louis laughs again and said "oh Sans, you are such a comedian as everyone says you are". Louis disappear with Sans still tied up in lots of black strings. Just then he heard a soft quiet voice called his name. Sans was confuse for he knew that it wasn't Frisk's voice. Just then he saw someone standing in front of him though he barley could see who it was though the dark. Sans asked "who's there"? Just then the figure step closer and soon Sans can finally see who it was, Sans smiled but worryingly ask "Coco, what are you doing here"? Coco said seeing her brother was all tied up "I had to Sans, I know where Frisk and Chara is but I have to set you free to order to free them". Sans heard Chara's name and said with anger "Chara, huh"? Coco nods saying "I know it may be hard to believe but she was never the bad guy and never intended to kill anyone at all". Sans sigh then said "yeah, we'll just see about that". Coco said "you got to keep you word to not harm Chara, okay"? Sans nods saying "fine I won't hurt Chara. For yours and Frisk's shake". Coco said "good now let's get you untied here". Coco close her eyes and soon was able to use her magic to untied Sans. Once Sans was free, he got up and hugged his sister before the two of them went out to free Chara and Frisk.

Once Sans and Coco was back where Frisk and Chara was, Sans was glad to see Frisk though not really Chara. Chara stood away from Sans unsure what he'll do. Sans use his one of his blue bone and threw it to be able to break the bars and set Frisk and Chara free. Frisk ran to Sans while Chara stay near to Coco so that Sans wouldn't hurt her. Coco smiled and said "okay, let's get out of here before..." before Coco finish a loud voice was heard and it was Louis. Louis appear in front of them all and said with anger "so you were able to come here, huh Coco? I should of known that you would come to save your family". Coco narrow her eyes sockets and her pupil disappear saying "stay away from them, Louis". Louis laughs and said "or else what Soul Keeper? Ha, you're powers are weak. Though you may be powerful though one power is your life". Sans growl and step in front of Coco saying "don't you dare talk to my sister like that". Louis laughs saying "oh Sans, you really are too much". Just then Chara had an idea, she walk behind Coco and Sans and went beside Frisk saying "Frisk, remember that you have said about earlier that you still have your Determination". Frisk nods and Chara continue "I was thinking if we both work together and with the six souls help, then maybe we can all stop him once and for all". Frisk smiled and said "you might be right". Frisk held out her hand to Chara and Chara took the offer and together closes their eyes and soon light was spread around them both. Louis turn and said angrily "what are you two doing"? Sans and Coco turn to see Frisk and Chara were sharing their Determination to stop Louis. Coco smiled and said "that's it, now just a little longer". Louis was furious and yelled "I'm the powerful here, not you two pathetic humans"! Louis was about to go after the girls when soon six different color of souls began to swirl around them. The six souls lift Frisk and Chara off from the ground and began to help the girls to defeat Louis. Louis was not only shock but knew that he couldn't beat all these human souls.

Louis felt that he was being defeated and lights was shooting out from his shadow body. Louis yell "no... I can't be beaten"! Soon he was turn into a pile of dust which threw Frisk and Chara both to the wall and the six souls disappear. Sans ran to Frisk crying out her name. Once Sans got to Frisk he picked her up and saw that she was knock out. Coco went to see that Chara was waking up and help her up. Chara and Coco both look to see Sans pleading to Frisk to wake up. "Come on buddy, please, please, wake up". Sans began to cry thinking that Frisk was dead, Sans bury his face on Frisk's body and kept saying "I'm so so sorry Frisk, please I'm so sorry". Coco and Chara both look at each other worryingly. Just then they all herd Frisk's small moan. Sans look at Frisk's face and saw that Frisk was waking up. Sans cried said in relief "gee kid, I thought I lost ya". Frisk was able to wake up all the way and look up at Sans and smiled saying "hi uncle Sans". Sans held Frisk tight to him saying "hey baby bones, I'm here for ya". Coco and Chara both smiled and were too in relief that Frisk is alright. Just then Chara turn and saw a white light in front of her, unsure what she was even looking at. Chara look at Coco and asked "what's that over there"? Coco turn and ask not seeing the white light, "what's what over there"? Chara said "that weird white light there". Coco thought a minute then understood what Chara was seeing. "Oh I know, you're seeing the other side". Chara turn and asked "the other side"? Coco nods saying "yeah, which mean the light where you cross over". Chara blink and asked "so you mean I can leave"? Coco nods saying "yup, but you won't see us till we die". Chara turn to Frisk and asked "what about Frisk"? Coco smiles and said "she'll be fine, as long she's with us, she'll be fine". Chara look up at Coco and asked "can I say goodbye first". Coco nods and said "of course".

Chara walk up to Frisk and Sans and said to Frisk "well, I guess this is a goodbye". Frisk look down and asked "what do you mean"? Chara sighs and said "I have to go to the light. My unfinished business here is done. Thanks to you". Frisk sighs and said "I'm going to miss you, Chara". Chara nods saying "yeah, but you got Sans, Coco, mom, dad, and everyone who loves you". Sans put Frisk down and Frisk ran up to Chara and said crying "I'm going to miss you". Chara smiled and said "I'm always in your heart Frisk". Frisk nods and hugged Chara for a bit. Then Frisk let go and watch as Chara was going towards the light. Before Chara vanished she turn and said smiling "I'll see you all someday". Coco nods and Frisk said "see you someday". Once Chara was into the light Coco turn to Frisk and said giving a thumbs up "great job Frisk". Sans rubs Frisk's hair saying "she's right, you did a great job". Frisk giggled and asked "can we go home now"? Sans and Coco both nods. Sans said "I'll use my shortcut magic to get us there". Sans pick Frisk up and held Coco's hand. Soon Sans use his shortcut magic and soon they appear in front of their house again.

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Hey sorry again. Yesterday was kinda crazy but today I was able to finish the chapter. Only one more chapter to go. So yeah only 7 chapters. Plus I made Chara as a girl. Just because I kinda see Chara and Frisk as girls. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. Hopefully that it wasn't too confusing. If so sorry. Again thank you so much for reading this story also for favoring this story. You all gave me Determination!**_


	7. Chapter 7 Finale

Just as Coco, Frisk, and Sans were about to go into the house they heard Toriel's voice cried out "oh thank havens you two are alright. Where were you two"? Sans look at Toriel and said "I tell you all about it later". Toriel grab hold of Frisk and pick her up and hugged Frisk tight. Toriel kept saying while weeping "oh my child, I was so worry that something happen to you". Frisk began to cry and said "I love you mom". Toriel rub Frisk's hair saying "I love you too, my child". Just then Papyrus saw Frisk in Toriel's arm and ran and hugged Frisk saying "oh thank gosh that you're okay, human". Then Papyrus look over Toriel's shoulder to see Sans standing by Coco. Papyrus began to tear up and ran to hug his brother saying "brother, I was so worried that you were gone". Sans said hugging Papyrus back, "don't worry bro, everything is alright now. It's been quite a day for me and the kid". Sans wink at Coco and said without anyone but Coco to hear "and for you too". Coco nod still enjoying the overarming joy. Toriel put Frisk down and said "I'll let Undyne and Muffet know that we found Sans and Frisk". Papyrus nods saying "I'll cook spaghetti for the human and Sans". Sans put his arms up saying "I'm not hungry bro, I just gonna have ketchup". Papyrus grab Frisk's hands and said "then I guess it's just you then". Frisk smiled and the two of them went into the house. Meanwhile Coco and Sans stood outside. Sans sighs then look at his sister saying "welp, it's all over". Coco sighs and said "yeah, but you know things can last forever". Sans look at Coco and asked "what do ya mean"? Coco look up and said "Sans, you and I know that we may face more danger and perhaps new enemy".

Sans thought a moment and said "I see your point". Coco nods saying "plus who knows what lie our past for the future. Though we must keep Frisk safe, I believe that Louis has friends that will come after us". Sans nods but still a bit confused of what his sister was talking about. Coco sighs again and said "for now let's just go in and make Frisk feel safe". Sans nods saying "I may not understand all your power or what you may be saying to me but I know as your bro, I gotta trust you". Coco smiled and said "thanks Sans, it is difficult to understand. Though Frisk is the only one who understands my capability". Coco went in while Sans stood for a moment scratching his head. He was surprised to hear that Frisk understands about Coco's powers though he decided to not ask Coco or Frisk about this. So Sans went back inside and went in the kitchen to see Papyrus had finish cooking spaghetti and giving it to Frisk. Sans went to fridge and grab a bottle of ketchup and began to drink it like a drink. Sans sat next to Frisk and waited till he saw that Papyrus left to the living room. Then Sans turn to Frisk and asked "so Frisk, how does it feel to help Chara and defeat Louis"? Frisk look up at Sans and said "I feel good though I do wish that I could have done more for Chara". Sans said rubbing Frisk's hair "hey, you did help Chara to feel peace once again". Frisk nodded and said "yeah, you're right. Now maybe that I won't be having any more terrible dreams". Sans laugh and said "yeah, now you sleep like a log on a stump". Frisk laugh and said "oh no, not those puns again". Sans laugh and said "I am the master of pun, puny bones". Frisk laughs and then Papyrus voice cried out "I heard that Sans"! Sans laugh and said "what's wrong Paps? Can't take a bonified pun". Papyrus yell out "oh my gosh, my day is now ruined, NEH..."! Sans and Frisk burst out laughing both couldn't help to hear Papyrus irritated groan.

Later on that night before Frisk got tuck in for bed. Coco came into Frisk's room and sat next on her bed. Frisk smiled and said "hi Coco". Coco smiled and said "hey there, glad that Louis is gone". Frisk nods saying "uh huh... I'm so glad that he's gone. Now maybe I'll finally get some good sleep". Coco giggled and said "yeah, that would be cool huh"? Frisk look at Coco and asked "Coco, do you think that there is more to fear of later on in the future"? Coco didn't know how to answer Frisk without scaring her. Coco thought a moment before answering "I really don't know Frisk, let's just say that right now we are safe thanks to you". Frisk smiled and said "yeah, I'm glad that Toriel adopted me and you, Sans, and Paps moved in with us to be part of the family". Coco smiled at Frisk and said "yeah, me too. I'm so glad that we became the best of friends from the start. I had a feeling when we first met that you'll going to save us from the Underground. Even Gaster said that he had faith that you were the one to save us and show us to the surface". Frisk smiled and hugged Coco before lying back down on the bed. Soon Toriel and Sans walk in and were a bit surprised to see Coco in the room with Frisk. Coco just simply told Toriel and Sans that she was just seeing how Frisk was. Toriel went up to Frisk and kiss her child on the head saying "goodnight my child". Toriel let Sans come up to Frisk and he said "heh, see ya in morning kid. Tomorrow should be a better day". Sans rub Frisk's hair and he and Toriel left the room, Toriel made sure to shut the door all the way. Coco turn before going back in her own room saying to Frisk "well, see you in the morning Frisk". Frisk nods saying "see you tomorrow, Coco". Coco turn and went into her room making sure the door was all the way closed. Frisk smiled and yawn before she fell into a deep sleep to her content sleep that she hasn't have for a long time.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

 _ **Arthur Note:**_ _ **Last chapter done. I'm happy of how I done my first fanfic story of Undertale. Thank you for reading and favoring this story. You all gave me Determination to get this story done. I'm uncertain of what else fanfic story I'm going to do, but I'll figure it out. Thank you ever so much for being patient and reading this story.**_


End file.
